Our Sonata
by seyenaidni
Summary: Quistis finds her own happiness in a new hobby...someone's there to interrupt..SEIFTIS!! PG-13 for language [Chapter 6: Quistis starts plotting, and Selphie gets suspicious.]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Square owns final fantasy and all the characters…as much as I want Seifer =[!

Oh great, I started my first story...x.x…I know, stupid title…its okay can't think of anything right now…

*******

The alarm clock next to her bed buzzed almost inaudibly. She made sure it was on a low volume. She turned her head and the glowing, red letters flashed.

__

3:00 AM

She swung her legs over the side of the bed. She ran her long, slender fingers through her honey-colored hair and sighed. She really didn't like to hide what she did, but she didn't see any other way. She was known as being cold, having no feelings. She can't just ruin her reputation of being unable to hurt if she turns around and yells "Guess what! I dance on my free time!"

The truth was…she does get hurt. If someone insults her, she may retaliate with a witty remark to shut them up, but right when she is inside her room she breaks down and cries. She makes sure people don't see her though, because she can't be hurt more than she is.

Every since Rinoa came into their lives, she was the only one saddened by her mere presence. She pretended to be happy like the rest of them. Everyday, she had to put on a cheerful façade just for them. She didn't want them to worry; she would just feel guilty. 

Quistis walked over to her drawer, and pulled out some spandex pants and an old tee shirt. She reached under her dresser and grabbed her torn-up, pink shoes. She slowly slipped off her pajama pants and shirt, and replaced it with her tights and old tee. Quistis sat at the edge of her bed, and slowly slipped on her ballet shoes. She grabbed a hair clip, and put her hair up into her usual hairstyle, although a bit messy due to her carelessness.

She gracefully stood up rising higher and higher until she was standing on the very tips of her toes. She lowered herself back on the soles of her feet and walked over to her desk and picked up a CD.

Quistis opened her door to a slight crack. Her sapphire eyes searched every direction possible before stepping out. She quietly locked her dorm and tiptoed down the hall towards the ballroom.

Quistis jumped over a wall to sneak behind one of the guards. She had access to most of the rooms, ever since she stole Squall's master key and got a copy in Balamb. It was risky, she knew, but he didn't notice; he was gone with Rinoa all night. _What do you know, she can be useful when she wants to,_ Quistis thought bitterly.

She locked the room behind her, to make it seem like no one was in there, and switched on the dimmest of lights. She didn't need that much since the moonlight and stars were already illuminating the room to some extent. The ballroom never ceased to amaze her. It had high ceilings with beautiful chandeliers adorning it. Intricate designs were painted onto the glossy, wood floor.

She walked over to the CD player and popped her CD in. Quistis left it on the lowest volume that she could hear it with, because the grand size of the ballroom would produce an echo. Her pale finger reached for the "play" button.

The sweet melody of the Moonlight Sonata leaked through the speakers as she glided across the ballroom with grace only a true goddess could possess.

*******

A/N: Well…haha that really was bad. If you want me to continue please review. And if you don't want me to continue, I think I will anyway! =]! Oh and if you want to flame me, go ahead, just as long as its constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

Quistis awoke the next morning and went into her usual routine. She yawned, turned over to face the alarm clock, sit up on her right elbow, reach over with her left hand, and turn it off. She was just a very organized person, she couldn't help it. She was never the one to be spontaneous, like Selphie, who would all of a sudden feel daring and eat as many hot dogs as Zell. And Hyne **knows** how many hot dogs Zell could digest.
    
    Quistis rolled off her bed and her feet landed perfectly on the floor. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. When she looked in the mirror, she noticed a water spot. She looked at its placement in the reflection; right below her left eye. It looked as if her reflection was crying. Maybe that was it, her inner soul was actually the reflection. She was crying inside. 

Quistis immediately wiped that thought away, along with the water spot on the mirror. She stripped off her clothes and went into the shower. _I'm not crying. I'm perfectly fine. I'm happy for Squall…he's happy…but why can't he be happy with me?_ Tears trickled down her face, but she was convincing herself that it was just the water from the shower.

*******

Quistis walked into the cafeteria with her head up. She breathed in the disgusting combined aroma of the scents of hot dogs, pizza, spaghetti, and hamburgers. _Why can't they make real breakfast food?_ She sat down at the table, surprised to see her spiky-haired friend already there, inhaling as many hotdogs as he could. _I guess he doesn't mind the breakfast…or the lunch or dinner for that matter._

"Hey Zell, surprised to see you early today." Quistis joked. It was a known fact that Zell never comes early enough to get hot dogs.

Zell rolled his eyes. "After always being left out, I learn to come early to get my food. I'm not a dog you know. They are the stupid ones that get hit with a car thirty times over before realizing not to run out in the middle of the road."

Quistis laughed as Zell went back to his hot dogs. _Zell really knows how to make a person laugh without realizing it._

"Hey Quistis! Hey Zell…you are so disgusting!" Quistis looked over her shoulder and saw Selphie with a look of pure disgust on her face as she watched Zell eat. Irvine was close behind Selphie, only looking at her. _Interesting, everything is changing today…_

Quistis spoke too soon. Two seconds later, Squall and Rinoa came in, hand and hand, like they always do. They sat next to each other, hand still entwined- like they always do.

"Hey guys," Rinoa remarked, as she scooted closer to Squall. Quistis was waiting for Squall to say his greetings, but he didn't. _Figures, he's too wrapped up in Rinoa._

"Well hello Squall." Quistis stated, trying not to sound bitter.

"Oh, hi Quistis," Squall quickly said before looking at Rinoa again. _Look at him! She's not even that pretty! Her eyes are the color of shit for Hyne's sake! Not chocolate, SHIT! How can someone stare at SHIT all day?!_

Quistis' eyes lost their sparkle as soon as Rinoa kissed Squall.

"Excuse me, I think I'll go get some coffee." Quistis remarked with a forced smile on her face. _Hyne, this is getting so old._

"Wait Quistis, we want all of you guys here when we give the good news!" Rinoa exclaimed. _Whatever this good news is, its probably going to be bad for me._

"I'll only be a minute, Rin." Quistis cringed. She hated how she had to address Rinoa with a nickname just to sound friendly. She turned around and went to get her coffee, but she didn't return to the table.

*******

A/N: Yea, yea…the chapters are short, they will become longer, and your beloved Seifer will appear in the next chapter ^_^!


	3. Chapter 3

Quistis paced down the sunny streets of Balamb, as she did every Saturday afternoon.  She held a black bag in her left hand containing all she needed.  Quistis turned and pushed open the door to Madam Sherri's School of Ballet.

"Hello Quistis!" Madam Sherri shouted cheerfully from her resting corner.  She was a short, slender woman with black hair tied in a bun, and soft turquoise eyes.  Madam Sherri stood up and walked over to Quistis.

"Quistis, why don't you go and get changed so we can start our lesson!  I also have some news for you!"  Quistis nodded obediently and headed into the locker room.  She quickly changed into her fitted white tank top, and her black spandex pants.  She walked quickly out of there, anxious to hear the news.  It couldn't be bad; Madam Sherri _never_ had bad news.

"Oh, Quistis, that was quick," Madam Sherri smiled and sat down on the ground, motioning for Quistis to sit next to her.  Quistis sat down cross-legged next to her teacher.  "Well, remember last week, Marc was talking to us about signing up to join an orchestra…well, he got in.  So, I hired a new pianist.  He is my best friend's son, and she recommended him to me.  Turns out, he's excellent!  He's about your age, so you two should get along.  He'll be here any minute…" _I wonder who it could be…hopefully he's cute!_  Quistis smiled at her own thoughts.

The door suddenly flew open and threw Quistis out of her thoughts.  "Sorry….I'm late…Madam…"  He said out of breath.  "Some stupid jackass deflated the tires to my car, so I had to run over."  Quistis stared at the man.  _Oh Hyne…_

It was no other than the Great Seifer Almasy, the very bane of sanity.

"Seifer, I would like you to meet today's stu—" Madam Sherri was cut off by a fuming Quistis.

"It's okay, Madam, I know very well who he is.  Nice to see you again, Almasy."  She said sweetly—a little too sweetly.  Seifer finally glanced over at Quistis, and the oh-so-annoying smirk appeared on his face.

"_Instructor_, the pleasure is all mine." Seifer said smugly.  Madam Sherri finally snapped out of her confused look.

"Well, Quistis, since you already know him it won't be that bad!" She said nervously, knowing very well by their voices that they severely disliked each other.  Madam Sherri waited for someone to speak, while the two glared at each other.  Quistis finally gave up the game and walked over to her spot.

"Fine, let's get this over with." Quistis stated bluntly.

"Quistis, I see you're still the weaker one." Seifer commented, referring back to their "let's-glare-at-each-other-until-our-eyes-pop-out" game.

"I see you're wrong, like always.  I don't want to stare at you all day, and you are wasting my lesson time." Quistis shot back.

"OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Quistis and Seifer turned to see a furious Madam Sherri.  "Seifer, I didn't hire you to argue with my students! Now go sit on the piano bench and get ready!" _Oh great, I'm the one who always gets in trouble._  Seifer thought while heading towards the piano.  _Matron really wants me to do this, so I can't quit now._  He pulled out the piano bench and opened the music.

"Quistis, dear, let's see how far you got last time.  You practiced right?" Quistis nodded while getting into her first stance.  "Seifer, please start playing."  Seifer obediently started to play the Moonlight Sonata, while Quistis started dancing.  Quistis was surprised.  He _was_ really good.  She wondered where he had the time to practice, and why he would play the piano anyway.  He seemed like a person who would be in a rock band, just to get enjoyment out of bashing up the guitar at the end of the show.

"Quistis, concentrate!"  Madam Sherri shouted over the piano.  She saw Quistis was tense.  "Stop playing please, Seifer."  The music stopped and Madam Sherri walked over to a frustrated Quistis.  "Quistis, why are you so tense?  What are you thinking about?"

"Me!" Seifer shouted from the piano bench, smirking.

"Shut up, Almasy!" _Oh that was just a great line.  I sound like a whining ten-year-old._

"Quistis, take today off.  Instead I want you to take your lesson time today to talk with Mr. Almasy.  I need you to sort out your differences so this doesn't happen again.  You have a big show to dance in, and I need you to concentrate."  Madam Sherri said with a straight face.  Quistis hesitated.  _I guess it's a good idea. What is there to lose?_

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Seifer squealed sarcastically from the piano bench.  _Just my sanity…_

"Fine." Quistis shrugged.  "I'll go get changed."

*****

Quistis came out of the locker room dressed in dark jeans and a red tee shirt. She saw Seifer leaning against the exit with his arms crossed over his chest, and walked towards him.

_Remember what Matron told you_.  Seifer thought, as he approached Quistis.  "Ready?" He asked with a friendly tone.  Quistis just stared ahead and nodded.  Seifer held out his elbow for her, but she just turned and walked ahead of him.

_Sorry, Madam Sherri, if I break her leg today._  Seifer apologized in his head as he wordlessly walked behind Quistis, glaring at her back like he could burn a hole through it.  It was going to be a long two hours.

*****

A/N: Phew! -_-; Well this concludes the third chapter…hehe…Seifer is a hard one to keep in character x.x!  Guess what! My mom bought me a domain! Maybe I can host images for the Seiftis Forever Message Board or something! ^_^!

Oh, I read this fan fiction, and in their notes they suggested a few good fan fictions to read, so I think I will copy them!

_If Love is a Red Dress_ by Alonia Everclear

Status: Finished

_A Path of Autumn Leaves_ by Ifalna

Status: Unfinished


	4. Chapter 4

Seifer kept his patience while they seemingly walked through the whole city of Balamb.

"Where are we going, Quistis?  We've been walking for Hyne knows how long, and I'm fucking starving.  So it's up to you if you want to follow me, but I'm going to get something to eat."

"Fine." Quistis stated.

"Is that all you can say?  Don't turn into Fuijin now.  She already gives me a headache!" Seifer said, slightly piqued at her one-syllable responses.

Quistis didn't respond as she walked into the small café.  She didn't even look behind her to see if he was following.  She figured that if he were really that hungry, he would follow.  He wasn't _that_ stupid.

Sure enough, after Quistis seated herself, she heard the little bell on the door ring.  Seifer sat down across from her, making sure he made his presence noticeable.  He roughly scooted his chair in, and banged his elbows on the table.

"Stop being so immature, Seifer." Quistis plainly stated.

"And your little phase with only 'fine' as your answer was mature?" Seifer spat out while glaring at her.  They sat there for a while, Quistis' icy blue eyes trying to put out the flame in Seifer's emerald eyes.

"Excuse me, what can I get you two." The waiter asked nervously, sensing tension between the two.  Quistis broke the glaring contest and looked at the waiter and smiled.

"I'll just have a cup of coffee, thank you."

"And you, sir?" The waiter looked towards Seifer, who was looking at the menu.

"I'll have some spaghetti with meatballs." Seifer mumbled angrily, forcing the menu into the boy's hands.

"All right, I will be back with your food!" The young man tried to sound enthusiastic, as he scurried off towards the kitchen, anxious to get away from the glaring couple.

Quistis then started laughing.

"What's so funny!" Seifer barked.  Quistis still didn't stop laughing.

"You scared that poor boy away!" Quistis choked out in between her giggles.  Seifer smirked.  She was pretty when she laughed.

"Me? What about you? You have one mean glare!"  Quistis stopped laughing, and glared at him again.  Seifer wondered what he did wrong, until Quistis started giggling again.  _Whoever thought that Quistis would get a kick out of scaring a poor waiter? She's definitely a strange one…_

The apprehension in the room was dropped.  Quistis decided to start a real conversation with Seifer.

"So…Seifer, can I ask you a question?" Quistis asked uncertainly.

"Yes, I will pay for the food, Quistis." Seifer smirked.  Quistis rolled her eyes.  She stared at his facial features.  From his green eyes, down to his chiseled jaw line, and back up to the scar that Squall once gave him.  He really was handsome.

"Did it hurt?" She whispered almost inaudibly.

His brows furrowed in confusion.  "Did what hurt?"

"When you got the scar, did it hurt?"

"Not much…it hurt more knowing that more people went to visit Squall rather than me.  I mean, at least I showed some sign of life…he was just cold, and yet more people admired him." Seifer looked down at the kitchenware.

"I'm sorry." He heard Quistis say.  Seifer slowly looked up and found Quistis staring at him with sad eyes.

"For what? I'm the one who should be sorry about everything…all I did was hurt you and the others…"

"For not visiting you." Quistis cut him off.  It was finally her turn to look down.  "I didn't think you cared.  You never did seem to."

"Here's your food, sir.  Your coffee, ma'am." The waiter put down their ordered goods in front of them.  _Thank Hyne for his timing!_ Seifer thought.  The subject was getting too touchy anyway.

"When did you get contacts, Quistis? You look nice without your glasses."  
  
Quistis felt her face heat up a little. "Um…actually want to know something?  I never really needed glasses, I just thought it made me look smarter…"

"Well it did, but…" Seifer swallowed a meatball. "It also made you look mean, and old!" He said while waving his fork for more emphasis.

Quistis tried to suppress her smile and attempted frowning at the same time, which made her face look distorted. "That's not nice, Seifer!" She sipped her coffee to prevent herself from laughing.  The ends of Seifer's lips twitched.  It was nice seeing her laugh with him after the hell he had put her through.

Seifer looked down at his watch.  It already had been two hours!  Time sure flies when you are having fun…why does it always have to work that way?

"Quistis…" He started.  Quistis looked up to see Seifer pointing at his watch. "It's been two hours already…" He swore he saw Quistis slightly frown.  _Maybe she enjoys spending time with me?_ "But…if you want we can talk some more?"

"Sure…that's what Madam Sherri wanted, right?" She smiled, then continued "but…can we get out of here? It's getting kind of stuffy…"

Seifer nodded and called for the paycheck.  Quistis gave him two gil for her coffee.  "Quistis, I said I would pay." He forced the two gil back in her hand, and paid before she could protest.

They walked out of the café, faintly hearing the bell ring behind them as new customers entered it.

"Where to now?" Seifer asked.

"Let's just…walk…" Quistis said.  _That sounded stupid, isn't that what we're doing right now?_

"You know, Trepe, you're okay."

Quistis was shocked.  Seifer Almasy was complimenting her?  Maybe they could actually get along.  One year after the Sorceress War did do a lot of good to his character.

"Thanks."

*****

A/N: OKAY! TOTAL MUSHINESS! BUT I LOVE MUSHINESS! *sigh* I made a new personality for Seifer, because I would think after a year of being lonely, a person would WANT to make friends. *shrugs* you don't have to like it, but I like mushiness!  And this story is going to be as mushy as it can get, because I am a mushiness lover!  Anyway, enough with the mushiness! The mushiness goes to all the Seiftis Forever Board members!


	5. Chapter 5

Seifer and Quistis passed Madam Sherri's School of Ballet, again. She waved to them cheerfully, while they waved back. Silence had once again taken over them. Quistis wasn't sure that she liked him silent anymore. He was a very interesting person to talk to, and he would always listen, even if he pretended not to.

The same subject had been bothering Seifer that day, so he decided to finally bring it up with Quistis. "Quistis, why do you dance?"

They kept walking down the streets towards Hyne knows where, while she answered without looking at him. "It's my only source of happiness."

Somehow Seifer found that hard to believe. Quistis had many more friends than he did, and even her own fan club, who conveniently called themselves the Treppies. She was so loved where she lived, while he was thrown aside and called names no matter where he went. "What about love?" Seifer innocently asked.

"What _about_ love?" Quistis said it like it was the easiest subject to talk about.

"I mean, you have all these friends that love you, and you have your own fan club, doesn't that make you happy?"

"My friends just respect me. And that fan club, they are all a bunch of stalkers." This was true, the Treppies would do anything just for her to acknowledge their presence. They would 'accidentally' drop their books in front of her so she would help pick them up.

They walked in silence once more.

"So Seifer, why do you play the piano?" Quistis casually asked. It was only fair that she get to ask him something after he did.

"It helps me release my emotions." Quistis was somewhat surprised that he answered her honestly. He usually tried to find a smart-ass comment, but now he trusted her more, and vice versa. "It's amazing how much stress you can relieve by playing one key, or by playing an octave."

Quistis smiled. "I guess I've got to learn to play the piano sometime, care to teach me?"

"I must warn you that I'm not a patient person, Quistis." Seifer warned her, although she already knew.

"And I am a quick learner, we won't have any problems if you just teach me correctly." Quistis countered. "And maybe I can teach you how to dance while we're at it!" Quistis joked.

"Ballet? Come on now, Quistis, maybe Puberty Boy, but not me!" Seifer retorted.

"I would appreciate if you didn't call him that, he has a name you know." Quistis was rather annoyed. After one year, he still didn't grow out of those foolish nicknames.

"I see you're still in love with him. Well, what _about_ love, Quistis?" Seifer angrily said. He didn't know why, but he felt jealous of Squall.

"I only love him as a sister, Seifer."

  
"That's what you try to keep telling yourself Quistis, but I can read you. To me you're like an open book, and your eyes tell me that you love him romantically." They stopped walking and faced each other.  
  
"He loves Rinoa, and I can't do anything about that!" Quistis started to shout. She knew Seifer was right, she loved Squall more than a friend or sister. She could never come around to telling him though, the last time she tried to open up to him, he told her to talk to a wall. It hurt enough watching him look at Rinoa that way, and not her. "I think I should go back to Garden, Seifer, I'll talk to you later." Quistis quickly turned and left Seifer standing in the middle of the street, watching her back as she ran to her home.

*****

Quistis entered her dorm with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She thought Seifer and she could have gotten along just fine if he had just avoided the topic of Squall. It would be hard next Saturday to practice with him again.

To take her mind off of both Seifer and Squall, Quistis started cleaning her already tidy room. She remade her small twin-sized bed, and refolded her clothes. She finally gave up and jumped onto her bed. Quistis buried her head in her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

*****

The phone on Quistis' humble, oak nightstand rang wildly and woke Quistis out of her dreamless sleep. She quickly picked up the phone to stop the annoying buzz.

"Hello," Quistis asked groggily.

  
"Hey Quisty! It's Selphie…I was wondering where you were all day! Oh, by the way, are you okay, you sound tired!" The normal high-pitched, cheery voice of Selphie flooded through the phone.

"Oh, I just woke up from my nap." Quistis answered the latter question, and avoided the first.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Would you like to go back to sleep? I won't bother you! And I will hurt anyone who does!" Quistis had to laugh. Seeing a petite brunette in a yellow sundress beat up someone is a funny picture. Selphie was a tough one, though. She helped fight the war against Ultimecia.

"No, it's okay Selphie, I've been sleeping for a while now." Quistis looked over at her clock. _5:00, I've been sleeping for three hours!?_

"Okay, just want to tell you Squall and Rinoa's news!" Quistis rolled her eyes, but nevertheless smiled through the phone. Selphie was like a smile radar, if you weren't smiling, she knew. "We were wondering what happened when you didn't come back after getting coffee! They told us without you, but they said I could tell you! It's so wonderful! Meet me in the cafeteria in twenty! Bye!"

"Bye Selphie." Quistis said before she put the phone back onto the receiver and plopped onto the bed once more. _Why me?_

*****

Selphie watched the door as a tired blond walked through. She waved energetically at her, and only received a smile back. Quistis made her way over to Selphie. She was wearing her usual peach battle wear, but her hair was down because she was too lazy to put it up.

"Hey, Selphie." Quistis said while she claimed a seat at the table Selphie was sitting at.

"Hey Quisty…" Selphie started, a little more serious than her normal cheery tone. "Quisty, something is wrong, you are not as happy today as you usually are…want to talk about it?"

__

Damn, am I that readable? Quistis though, but just smiled.

"No, Selphie, it's okay, I'm fine, really…" Quistis lied to Selphie.

"Ooooookay, Quistis, have it your way, but if things get bad, come talk to me okay? I can't stand to see one of my friends sad." Selphie was so caring, it made Quistis feel slightly appreciated.

"Okay Selphie, so what's the news?" Quistis tried to sound enthusiastic, although she dreaded what Selphie was going to say.

"So, you know that Rinoa has a dog right? Angelo…well she really missed him because he had to stay outside of Garden. Squall hates to see her sad, so he decided to open up a pet care center in Garden! Isn't that so sweet of him! We can also have pets! I think I will get a bunny…no! A cat! Oh, I can't wait!" _Yes, how sweet. But of course, Rinoa gets her way again, and now Garden is going to smell like animal feces along with the gross cafeteria odor. Oh well, at least Squall and Rinoa aren't getting married._

"That's great, Selphie!" It was time for Quistis to put on her perfected happy façade.

  
"Are you going to get a pet, Quisty?"  
  
"No, I'm not much of an animal person. Plus, no matter how cute they are, I don't like cleaning up their poop!" Quistis laughed as she told half the truth. She was actually forming a silent rebellion in her mind against this whole pet thing. The pets could get in the way of the students' studies. It could also mean no sneaking out at night to practice her ballet, or the dogs will start barking hysterically.

Time to start thinking of another plan. Anything to save her happiness.

*****

A/N: Oooohhh…Quisty is plotting! Haha, anyway, yea, another pathetic chapter lol, well have fun reading it! I had to have the typical cliché thing where Seifer gets jealous of Squall and becomes mean again and Quistis runs off crying *sigh*…lol…yea!! Well, Rinoa and Squall aren't getting married…yet! Yay! This is my longest chapter!

Alonia makes me feel too special, my story is on her fave story list! ^_^!! *hugs everyone out of joy* Now you people be nice and go read all her wonderful stories!


	6. Chapter 6

Quistis Trepe awoke to the sound of someone pounding on her door.  She lifted her head from her desk, eyes coming into focus.  All her ideas to sabotage the pet center were laid out messily.

The knocking grew louder and the young blond started to get irritated.  "Coming!" She yelled, stuffing the papers unceremoniously into her desk drawer.  Quistis furiously made her way to the door and yanked it open, revealing a petite brunette, smiling sheepishly.

"Um…Quisty, can I use your bathroom? I really, really, really need to pee, and my dorm is soooo far!" Explained Selphie, who was shifting uncomfortably.  Quistis opened the door wider and let her friend run in and into the bathroom.  "By the way, you have drool on your face!" Yelled Selphie as she slammed the bathroom door behind her.

"Ew…" Quistis mumbled to herself, wiping the drying saliva off of her face.

A few minutes later, a flush could be heard and Selphie came bouncing out. "Thanks!" She chirped.

"No problem.  Glad to know you didn't fall into the toilet." Quistis replied sarcastically.  Selphie stopped bouncing and stood in front of Quistis, tip-toeing to match her height.  Quistis looked down at Selphie, eyes emotionless.

"HAHAHAHAHA," Selphie laughed as Quistis jumped back.  "Geez, Quis, you are so FUNNY!" Two blond eyebrows shot up in confusion.  Had she just heard sarcasm in Selphie's voice?  The brunette turned her back to her friend. "Just because I fell into the toilet before doesn't mean you have to make fun of me." Selphie started to sob.

Quistis would have laughed if her friend hadn't been crying.  She didn't know Selphie had fallen in the toilet before.  "Selphie…I didn't do it on purpose…I don't remember you falling into the toilet!  I swear!"

"Well, Irvy told me, that in the orphanage I did once.  Just because my ass was too small…either that or the toilet was big.  Irvy says my butt isn't that small anymore…but, anyway!  He told me that you and Seifer just laughed at me.  What a bunch of mean kids."  Selphie turned around again and gave a small smile, despite her teary eyes. "I don't blame you.  Stupid GFs, right?  Anyway, thanks for letting me use the toilet!"  She shrieked as she started to run out.  Quistis shook her head at her friend, the queen of mood swings.

Selphie shrieked again as she slipped backwards and fell flat on her back.  Her emerald eyes narrowed at the source of her accident. "Quisty, you need to clean up, look at this pap—"  Before Selphie could read the paper, she saw a flash of blond and peach before she heard a thud, and Quistis groaning.

"I will clean up Selphie, don't worry." The former instructor choked out, breathing harshly.  Selphie blinked a couple of times before getting up and walking over to the door.  Quistis had also stood up, throwing the paper into the trash casually, and offering a smile to Selphie.  "Well, bye now! See you at dinner!"

Selphie nodded slowly, still confused at Quistis' previous actions.  "Oh well…" She mumbled under her breath. "Bye Quisty!" The brunette called, her normally cheerful tone returning.  She opened the door and bounced out of the room.  _That girl can't even walk normally.  Quistis thought amused.  __Maybe she's related to a chocobo?_

Quistis' thoughts suddenly turned serious when she realized Selphie would suspect something.  Selphie may have an extra bubbly personality, but she wasn't stupid.  The blond woman walked over to her pile of trashed and groaned.  She dumped out the contents and unwrinkled every piece of paper before she found the one she threw away.

Deciding to organize herself, she took her ideas out of her desk and placed them neatly in an empty folder.  Placing it in her desk again, she washed her face and headed to the cafeteria for dinner.

*****

Selphie walked into the cafeteria to see her blond friend poking around at a browning salad.  She bounced over and took a seat next to her.  "Hey Quisty, what's eating ya? Because you sure aren't eating anything! Hahaha!" Selphie realized how stupid her joke was and cleared her throat. "Quistis, I'm worried about you.  Please tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong Selphie." Quistis simply stated. "I am one of the best SeeDs that Balamb Garden has.  I have wonderful friends.  I even have a group of my very own stalkers! What could possibly be wrong?"  Her fork started stabbing harder at her salad.  _Control your emotions, Trepe.  She felt Selphie's small hand steady hers and her stormy, blue eyes looked up to meet Selphie's worried green ones._

"I think you are too stressed out.  Let's go out and have some fun Saturday!" The bouncy brunette's eyes lightened up again.

"Selph, I would _really like to go, but I __really can't." Quistis replied.  She had dance practice on Saturday's, and rescheduling was out of the question, seeing that every other day of the week she was busy.  "But, how about Friday night?" She suggested._

Selphie's face broke into a wide grin. "I knew that you knew that I wouldn't let you say no! Friday night it is then! Woo-hoo!"  She yelled and pumped her fists in the air.  "Aww, man.  I think I've been hanging around Zell too much.  So anyway, what are we planning to do?"

Quistis paled. "Planning!? I'm planning nothing! Nothing at all, haha!" Selphie looked thoroughly confused and Quistis mentally slapped herself. "Just kidding, Selph.  How about…um, you plan the night?" _Shit.  She's going to end up picking something crazy._

"All right!  I promise, it will be fun!  And don't worry, I won't do anything too crazy.  Just crazy enough to let yourself loose." Selphie responded, as if she read her friend's mind.  "By the way," Selphie started, picking a piece of good lettuce out of Quistis' salad, "what was on that paper that you didn't want me to see?"  A mischievous smile crossed Selphie's face as she popped the piece of lettuce into her mouth.

"Hey everybody!  Matron's coming!" Zell came running towards their table.  _Saved by the Zell. Hehehe._

"Go away Zell.  I want to talk to Quistis.  Plus, I think there are some hot dogs left."  The spiky-haired blonde turned around immediately after hearing the word 'hotdog' and ran towards the food line.  Selphie giggled a little and turned her attention back to Quistis. "So….?"

_Zell's not much of a hero._

_*****_

A/N: Sorry for the delay, and the boring chapter.  I had a big writer's block, and was very lazy.  And also very busy…damn school!  Muahaha, so what evil lie is Quisty going to conjure up to tell Selphie? 0_o….anyway…

Thanks for everybody who supported me.  Thanks Al and Jacks for forcing me to write!

Anyway, thanks for the reviews! The next chapter…I won't estimate a time because I'm bad at that =/!

Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns final fantasy and its characters. [I keep forgetting the disclaimer =/!]


End file.
